<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nice to Meet You, Soulmate by azyren1004</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797677">Nice to Meet You, Soulmate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/azyren1004/pseuds/azyren1004'>azyren1004</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gambling, Humour, Lawless Shenanigans, M/M, Red String of Fate, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Swearing, be gay do crimes, guns mentioned, mafia mentioned, renhyuck besties, this is not kakeguri srs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/azyren1004/pseuds/azyren1004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The last place Lee Donghyuck expects to meet his soulmate is on the other end of a very illegal game of poker in a very illegal underground casino, but Donghyuck digresses as the boy stares him down and sips his wine, red string between them very much intact.</p><p>"Well, this is interesting."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #3 — soulmates</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nice to Meet You, Soulmate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Remind me how you convinced me to come again?” </p><p>Donghyuck’s feet leave pristine marble stairs as he repeatedly tosses a small, white pouch in his hand. The smaller hums, facing away as his nose crinkles at the repugnant smell of expensive cologne and cigar smoke.</p><p>“Best underground gambling in the city. Prize pools for up to three hundred million.”</p><p>“Ah yes," Donghyuck glares at the chandelier overhead. "But we’ve never gambled in this high profile of a setting though. I don’t understand why we aren’t just pickpocketing them Jun.” </p><p>“First time for everything I guess” Renjun slips a hand through his pink hair, rings shimmering in the light “Have more faith in me, will you Hyuck?” </p><p>Donghyuck stifles a smirk “The last time you chose the mission, we were nearly shot through the skull though, and as epic as that shootout was, I’m just too pretty to die Junnie." he rocks back on his heels "How did you find this place anyway? I see a Forbes 50 guy here!”</p><p>Renjun flinches, fingers fiddling with his ring and eyes shaking ever so slightly. Donghyuck notices a small tattoo on his finger but doesn’t question it as the ring covers it again.</p><p>“Connections.” his eyes glint. “I’ll tell you more if you tell me how you stole that artwork in Italy.” </p><p>“No can do.” he sticks out his tongue “Secrets of the trade Junnie.” his eyes drift towards the pouch “How much have we got here?” </p><p>Renjun pops a piece of gum in his mouth.</p><p>“10 mil worth each” </p><p>Donghyuck freezes. </p><p>“Excuse me?” </p><p>The pink-haired boy brushes him off, gesturing towards the right side of the room where a multitude of dark tables littered the walls. Different games, yet all lined with LED lights and dressed up hookers as they sat on the edges, chatting to senile quintillionaires thrice their age. </p><p>“I’ll take the mahjong table over there. There’s a crowded poker table right next to it. I'm guessing it has a great prize pool. I’ll pick you up when something goes wrong.”  </p><p>The brunette nods but as soon as he turns to respond, he sees that the other was already long gone, pink hair somehow disappearing in between the myriad of suited men. He sighs, slightly disgruntled. He should have expected it. He heads towards the poker table, tying his hair as he peeks over the balding heads of the crowd, and his heart catches in his throat. He moves closer, shoving through the crowd as he watches with bated breath.</p><p>A pretty boy sat on one end of the table and frankly, Donghyuck’s monkey brain didn’t care who was on the other. Styled, raven hair was pushed back to reveal big, doe eyes illuminated by red lights. Long fingers skirt over his cards as he maintains eye contact with his opponent, daring them to play into him. Donghyuck couldn’t find words to describe the enigma in front of him. His small face, pouty lips and sharp jaw enhanced a smile out for blood. Donghyuck’s eyes widen as the boy pushes all his chips into the pot and feels slightly terrified as the raven head proceeds to laugh, canines showing. The boy was just, so alluring as if he had the world in his hands and he knew it.</p><p>It should be illegal to be that pretty. </p><p>Moving his eyes away from the boy’s face, his eyes widen at the sheer height of the stack in front of him and the 50 something-year-old man now wailing in front of him, kicking and screaming in the guard’s grip.</p><p>“They’re my life savings, please! Let me play one more round Nana! I have a family to feed!”</p><p>The boy’s eyes are playful as he leans on his palm. Donghyuck notices the centre cards and looks on each side and wincing as he realises just how close the game was. Full house in front of the pretty boy and flush on the other side, neglected and speckled in tears. Poor soul. </p><p>“But you said that the last three rounds,” his voice is smooth, yet so loaded as he whispers. “But look where we’re at now. What a shame. You really could have stopped after the first round. It’s not my fault that you didn’t” </p><p>The older man seems at a loss for words as he incomprehensibly screams, anguish clearer than the glass the boy drank his wine out of. As he sets down his cup, his voice goes icy cold, the room going silent as he raises an authoritative hand.</p><p>“Leave.”</p><p>He pays no attention to the broken man as he is dragged up the stairs to get thrown roughly out the door, instead, choosing to examine his hand, and it chills Donghyuck to the bone. He watches in awe, slightly astounded. That boy was terrifying, and Donghyuck decided that at three am in the morning with a 9am class later, he had no business to be in that poor man’s position. But as he turns to walk away, he feels an intense searing pain around his pinky. He bites down a yelp as he helplessly looks on at the shimmering red string wounding around his finger and pulling tight. Tears pricked his eyes and his knees slightly give in. He wants to cry, to douse it in water, or run away. His feet feel heavy as he tries to shove past the crowd, but as the crowd falls silent and he feels a piercing gaze shooting straight through his head, he freezes as his predicament dawns on him. </p><p>This was the last place he thought he would meet the love of his life. </p><p>Donghyuck turns around and meets cold eyes as they both survey the connection between his hands. Donghyuck roots himself into place, rocking slightly on his heels as a long finger beckoned him over. </p><p>“You, boy with the black streaks, sit.” </p><p>Donghyuck doesn’t even blink before two suited men grab his arms and shove him onto a velvet-lined chair. He looks around for Renjun, desperate but the men surrounding him were double his size, blocking his vision as well as any reasonable exits, though the man smirking across the table pinned him to his seat enough as he swirled the wine in his cup, freshly refilled. The seats start filling around him, but the boy tunnels in on him.</p><p>“Well this is interesting.” he drawls, setting down his cup and picking up a fresh, blood-red deck “How about I let you choose the game? It would be a shame to see my soulmate lose first round.” </p><p>Donghyuck listens to the whispers around him and nods, trying to gain his footing as the other begins shuffling. </p><p>“Thanks for the courtesy. Don’t need it though.” he dumps his chips onto the table and sorts them, hoping it would restore some of his confidence. “Five draw” </p><p>“Really?”  he raises an eyebrow. “ You’re sure? That’s almost never used in a casino. It would make for a very fast game.” </p><p>“You said I get to choose. Why?” Donghyuck sends a cheeky smile across the table as a cup of bourbon was placed on his side. “Are you scared Nana?”. </p><p>“Not at all. It was just a ….. peculiar decision” a lazy smile graces his face as he pushes the cards to Donghyuck. “Though I would appreciate a name to put to such a beautiful face”</p><p>Donghyuck looks at his cards, a mirrored expression on his own as he gets up to move to another, empty, more profitable seat. </p><p>“Haechan.” </p><p>Nana’s grin grows shark-like at the response.</p><p>“Pleasure.”</p><p>He would be a fool not to notice that an audience had started to gather, but he keeps his eyes on the deck and every opponent's expression, and found himself quite bored when he realised that these people couldn’t lie for shit. </p><p>So many tells, reminiscent of high school amateurs. The man on the left of him tapped a rogue finger, the woman on his right bit her lip, the other man next to her kept looking away when he was bluffing. The only redeeming part was to see their faces go red as they either call him a “cheating bastard!” when his hand was high, or a “conniving little brat!” when he won with one of the shittiest hands in the game, slamming his high card down triumphantly. He also couldn’t read the mysterious boy across from him for his life. That was a huge plus.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t have any cracks or tells, nor did he have any noticeable playstyle. The string wasn’t telling him anything either, it was almost as if it was never there. He tries screaming in his head,  he tried to pull the physical string, hell he even tried flirting with him across the table, only to get blown a kiss back. Nothing worked and he wasn't sure if it was frustrating or attractive.</p><p>In due time, Donghyuck’s stack got bigger and bigger, to the point he made a mini Eiffel Tower with them. Flipping a chip with his thumb, he watches as the last remaining player sulks off into the sidelines. The air was so fraught with tension it could be cut with a knife, and Donghyuck, despite growing more comfortable as the rounds went on, could feel a lump form in his throat.</p><p>“How are you feeling Haechan?” </p><p>Haechan shuffles the cards, a reward for winning the last game, and cards a hand through his hair. </p><p>“Great, really. Haven’t gone into crippling debt yet.” .</p><p>“Oh really?” </p><p>“Yeah, What? Were you planning on having me cry on the floor like the lady a few rounds ago?” </p><p>“Never, I’m more gentlemanly than that.” the raven head drawls, checking his cards. </p><p>“Four people were dragged out sobbing and kicked out within hours.” he chucks in a few chips.  “That’s not very gentlemanly Nana” </p><p>“Not my fault they weren’t as beautiful as you.” </p><p>Donghyuck chuckles at the retort, hiding his smile behind a glass of bourbon as he replies. </p><p>“Ah, so we’re both running on pretty privilege. I see. I bet $30 million.” </p><p>Donghyuck sees the smallest glimpse of a blush dust his cheeks and rejoices as the string twinges. Nana flinches out of his reverie and takes a sip of his wine. </p><p>
  <i>“So it’s an emotional bond, I see” <i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Raise $50 million” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He snaps back into the game as Nana gathers his chips and throws them into the pot, grasping onto the minuscule crack in his defence to analyse his odds, but he realises something. He catches a brief glimpse of his sleeves and suddenly, it all comes crashing down on him. He curses himself for not seeing it before. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He was cheating. By using his sleeve to keep cards from an identical deck, he used the opaque nature of wine to hide when he switches his cards. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He was a mucker. That lying, cheating, bastard.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Donghyuck grins, almost maniacally as he checks his cards to figure which ones to discard, the thrill coursing from his head to his toes. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Two can play at that game. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He shuffles the deck again, the same as before, but this time, he counts the cards, making sure to move the cards he needs to the top. He discards three cards and picks up three, before letting Nana do the same. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He can hear Renjun’s voice in his head nagging him that “if you’re going to cheat, do it sparingly”, but bats it away and puts his plan into action. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He remembers his happiest memories. Pulling off a successful heist with Renjun, receiving a letter to SM University, anything to mirror elation as he looks at his hand, and surely enough, Nana visibly hesitates. Emotional manipulation was a powerful tool. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“All in.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The brunette pushes all of his chips to the centre, the stack being worth a cool $250 million as he leans back into his chair. Nana whistles. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Ballsy move, you’re sure you’re not going to regret it?” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Donghyuck spins his empty cup of bourbon, glint in his eye. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Maybe you finally found your match Na Jaemin.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jaemin’s hand slightly recoils from his chips, unnerved by the mention of his name, though Donghyuck has no time to celebrate as he felt a breath brush by his ear.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Take all your chips and run.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Donghyuck turns around to Renjun in surprise and leans in to whisper. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“What, why? I’m about to win a shit ton here.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Renjun’s pupils shake as he checks around. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“No time to explain, I’m getting chased” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Donghyuck peeks his head up to see a blonde with a chiselled face, high cheekbones and freckles weaving through the crowd, eyes set on them. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Well fuck.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“All in. Haechan.” a voice chimed in. “ You done talking there? Or can we finish the game?” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Donghyuck takes no notice of the jealousy that radiates from Jaemin, too concerned for his friend as he tosses his cards face up and helps Renjun quickly shove the chips into duffel bags.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Four of a kind. Impressive.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“That’s a really,” Donghyuck heaves as he slings a bag over his shoulder. “anti climatic reaction for the hundreds of millions of dollars you lost.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I can always buy more chips, but I can’t buy your real name. Care to give it to me?” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Renjun finishes zipping up his bag and mouths at him to leave, eyes darting from him to the crowd.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I-I’m sorry, I can’t.” Donghyuck stammers as he steps away. “I’ve got to leave now”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jaemin grabs his wrist. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh fuck no, there’s no way you are pulling a Cinderella on me.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Look, as much as I am very strangely attracted to you. My friend needs me” he raises his hand, string hanging from his pinky. “You can always find me anyway.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He shakes off the boy’s weak grasp as he turns and runs, Renjun pulling him in tow as they push through the crowds,  fly up the stairs into the alleyway, run into their old Toyota Camry and floor it, leaving the underground casino far behind them as their tires kick up a cloud of dust. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Jun, I’d appreciate it if you tell me what we’re running from!” Donghyuck clings to the edge off his seat and is about to start screaming, his partner going far beyond any safe limits.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I found my soulmate again!” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Donghyuck whips his head around. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Wait! Excuse me? Again? You’re telling me you made me ditch my soulmate because you’re too emotionally constipated to deal with yours??” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Don’t phrase it like that!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Renjun, pull over!” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“No!” Renjun screams as he pushes the gas, leaving Donghyuck to slap his wrist.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Pull over bitch we’re having a talk!” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Fine!” Renjun puffs his cheeks and to the brunette’s horror, they skid in circles, going through multiple rotations before halting to a stop. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Driving skills later,” he takes a breath “Why are you running away from your soulmate?” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Look,” Renjun sighs. “I met him on that mission. You know, the one where we nearly got our brains blown out. I tried to steal his jewelry and I found my mark under his ring and like a fool, I fucking panicked, so I messed up. He caught a glimpse of my face before I got out of there.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Donghyuck takes his hand. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Did you let him explain himself?” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Noooo!” he waves his hands in front of him “He was mentioning some mafia shit, something about a weapons import. No way am I getting involved in that!” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“What are you talking about? I’m not in the mafia.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Both boys freeze slowly turning towards the window before making eye contact with the big, questioning eyes of Renjun's soulmate. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>They cling onto each other and scream. Chaos ensues. Renjun vaults himself to hide under the backseat and Donghyuck turns on the ignition and climbs over to the driver seat, only to find Nana staring down at him through the other window.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Woah, woah, settle down there! It’s just my luck that my best friend Mark is connected to your pink haired friend over there”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Donghyuck scurries further into the driver's seat, prepared to floor it. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hey! Stop scaring them like that Jaemin! You know I’ve been hung up on this guy for months! Be useful and use your bond or something to calm his friend down.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jaemin seems to take his advice, as Donghyuck’s string suddenly tightens around his finger. He feels his brain go fuzzy as his body melts. It was almost like melted chocolate was pouring over him as he slumped over, breath steady. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Jun, talk to him. We’re in the safety of our car. I promise I’ll run them over if they do something sketchy.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Pink hair peeks out of the back seat as he pulls himself to sit on the backseat and face the window. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>"Just a warning that I do have a hammer and I'm not afraid to use it." </p><p>"What the fuck Renjun?" </p><p>"It was for emergencies."</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“It’s ok, no need for grievous harm here.” The blonde chuckles.  “My dad’s Chief of Police.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Renjun’s eyes widened.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hyuck!” he screams</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Nononono, wait! I won’t rat you out! It’s just to assure you I’m not anyone sketchy!” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Then what were you doing at the casino?” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Mark slips his hand into his vest and pulls out a badge.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m undercover to catch someone for embezzlement. I never thought I’d meet you here I swear!” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Donghyuck stops listening, leaving them to fix their own mess as he lowers down the window. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“So, I found you again.” Jaemin twirls a finger around their string.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“And a lot sooner than I expected.” Donghyuck chuckles as he leans closer “Maybe it’s time we have a proper introduction?” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jaemin grins and sticks his hand out.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Na Jaemin. CEO and multimillionaire” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>Donghyuck isn't surprised.</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Lee Donghyuck, local thief and very attractive conman.”<br/>
</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Though, it does catch him off guard when Jaemin’s eyes start to soften for the first time the whole night. Donghyuck melts as Jaemin caresses his hand and beams. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i><br/>
</i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Nice to meet you,  soulmate.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah, this was hard since I've never played poker before! But I did a lot of research into it and even got a poker set myself, this was just sitting in my drafts for too long! There were also so many issues posting too, but I enjoyed it a lot. I struggled so much keeping it under 3k too so I hope the ending isn't too choppy. Thank you for reading my fic and thank you to the mods for being so understanding about school kicking my ass T-T If you have time, please leave a kudo or a comment down below.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>